Assasins Journal
by Mavzer
Summary: An assasin is planted in the house of Kim/Shego.His orders are simple.Eliminate both targets and make them suffer in progress . Will he obey them? Or he will have a change in heart? Based on Starving Lunatics Saga. "M" rating for violence
1. Chapter 1

Kim possible and Her bunch is property of Disney entertainment.

Todd belongs to Starving Lunatic.

Ali Huseyin belongs to Me.

Thanks to Mystiquefour at deviantart for reviewing and pointing my errors. Hope your destiny shine like a gold nugget

An Assasins Journal:

Mother,mommy,mom.Such beautiful words.I dont know who is my biological mother or where she is now,because I dont give it a damn.I might not related to my beloved mothers via blood ,but they are my family.I love them so much, that if God send them to hell and placed me in heaven,Id escape and make my way to hell to be with them again.

Let me introduce myself ,My name is Ali Huseyin.Im used to be a child assasin.I know it sounds hard to believe,but strange and horrible things happen at every second in world.My life was definitely in horrible category,before I met with Kimmie and She She,as my little brother Todd calls them.Actually,I ve been hired by some blue skinned weirdo to kill them all.

I m now 11 years old, but already feeling like over 30 or 35.I dont know the place or the date Ive born,but my skeletons age says Im eleven,so I wont push this matter further.Since the day I m able to walk, I received physical and mental training, art of assasination , operation of different kinds of firearms and explosives ,stealth skills,hand to hand combat,driving,first aid and other medical stuff, etc. Our training camp was somewhere in Middle east .All of the kids in camp were gathered,or kidnapped from various middle east countries.Our main speciality,is to give " elimination " service to various illlegal and terrorist organizations around the globe.Ive heard the rumors of a similar outfit consisting only girls were operating in Italy but those rumors were never confirmed.It might sound crazy but come to think of it,small children are much more capable to be assasins,because a bunch of adults with Uzi's are more suspectible than a bunch of 6 or 7 year olds playing on sidewalk while your limousine passing by,you know.

It was my first " lone wolf " job actually,but I was one of the best among the kids. I still remember that day.That freak of man ,much more looking like an idiot,with a crap eating grin visited our training camp with one of our supervisors.He needed a cute looking boy,for the job hes offering.Sounds much like a pedophile aint it?.Well,having two chubby cheeks looking good enough to eat (They are still favourite of Kimmie by the way) gives you a edge among other boys.Our supervisor called me to his office and the began negotiating the price. 4 million dollars to organization, fifty thousand dollars for me ,and an allowance of another fifty thousand for necessary equipment.That fool said both of my targets has special qualities,so I had to demolish the fort from inside,and land the deadly blow when theyre weakest.A classic plan of trearchery.Who would have thought that a 7 year old boy would kill the worlds most powerful couple.

That night,I was preparing in my room for my departure,and studying the folders of targets.Kimberly Ann Possible a.k.a Kim possible. Age 22 famous do gooder.Studying at Go city university. Normal human ,no special powers.Nonetheless a formidable fighter and survived many death traps.Highly affectionate. Close ties with Global Justice organization

Cassandra Gooding a.k.a Shego : Age : 25 ex villain new cop, employed at Go City Police department.Mutant,pale green skin,ability to use plasma as weapon.Highly cynical.

I examined the photos.Kim Possible indeed a enthusiastic and pretty red head,even her eyes smiling broadly.

Shego,on the other hand,looking like a strict English nanny.Extra scary with that pale skin.

Kim was an easy target.Because she's human so a sniper rifle would be enough for the job.Shego,on the other hand,is a super human,and that idiot claims theyre lovers , so an old fashioned hit is a definite no no.Plus,he wanted to see them suffer.

Some people would wonder why I am so stone cold.Its easy,because at the age of 4 ,we all attend desensitization.They gave us puppies.We take care of them ,befriend with them,and at the end,we kill them,with our bare hands..Hell of way to raise an army of psychotic kids.

At 7:00 am ,I woke up,had a light breakfast,brushed my teeth and took a shower.Then I got out of my shack,and walked to the Suv that was waiting for me.I got in,blue skinned weirdo sat on the front passenger seat and he ordered the driver to go.So,my journey to America has begun.

Thats the end of chapter 1 folks.Read and review please.I intend to make it quite long and exciting,so I m in desperate need of constructive ideas.Oh,and my grammar got a bit rusty ,so forgive me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and Her Bunch belongs to Disney Entertainment

Ali Huseyin belongs to me.

Chapter 2: Infiltration

Another morning,another buck. In my case , a horrible pain on my back. Now its 2 weeks since I arrived. My journey would be much easier , if I was able to buy a plane ticket ,but no company would sell to a 7 yr old without parents. Besides , I cannot afford to be seen on some security camera and all that. So , hopping aboard the freight cars was my only solution .

Coming to Usa aboard a cargo ship was hard,but this is worse. I had to dispose a few hobos last week . Im sure police will have a hell of a time to figure out who offed them.

After spending last 3 days thinking , I made a simple but effective plan. Lets start with my clothes. Hmm. It would look weird for a lost boy to have clean clothes. I began to tear and rip them apart just enough to give myself a more "authentic look" . Damn, I loved that shirt. Now lets make a few cuts on my jeans. Cool,I just look like a street runt...

I decided to look around the freight car. Maybe I could find something useful. Hımm,looks like entire car were loaded with grounded chalk . I took a handful of chalk powder and wrapped it in a piece of cloth . That might come useful.

I realized that one of the windows had been shattered. Lets see , a large chunk of broken glass dangling freely on the window Good,that might be useful too.After looking around a bit more, I climbed to window ,took the piece of glass and wrapped it in some clothes. Lets take a look outside... Oh, 2 miles to Go city train station. Time to jump. I already left the cars door open the night before. Train was slowing down. I took a deep breath,released,take another deep breath , and jumped off.

Damn,I nearly dived headfirst into gravel . My shoulders hurt like hell,and my kneecaps are swollen. Luckily,nothing serious. Time to hit the road...

After walking a couple of miles , I had the insane thought of stealing a car. That would be sweet , but Id have to kill its driver. Locking him in the trunk is a bad idea. Just think " Officer, a 7 year old boy stole my car and locked me in the trunk ! " . Of course cops wouldnt believe, but thats unnecessary attention. Good thing that blue skinned asshole gave me exact location of the targets house , Im in no mood to comb entire city to find them. Heh.

As soon as I arrived the location , I saw Kim possible leaving the building. Hiding behind a garbage container , I took a good look at her. She was carrying some heavy books and singing some happy song to herself.

She gave a beggar some spare change then went to her way.

A thought formed in my head " Why always assholes have a beef with decent people ? " then my heart come with another " Im going to make a bad mistake " . I quickly dissmissed those thoughts . I have a job to finish , and fifty thousand dollars to enjoy at the end.

Now ,time to put my plan into action. After looking around the neighborhood , I found a desolate empty building. Cautiously, I walked in,and checked the floors and rooms . Good , no bodys around. I can start.

I unwrapped the piece of glass. It was sharp enough. With caution , I began to make few cuts on my arms, then legs , and lastly my chest and my shoulders. I looking like a child of a abusive father now. Good thing I learned where are the main blood vessels. All of the cuts were non deep but terrible looking ones. Now lets finsih the cake with frosting. Unpacking the chalk powder , I examined it a little bit. Finely grounded. Good. Lets swallow a little bit of this so it will give me fever. I have to be authentic you know...

I took some time till my temperature arised. Must be 37 or 38 degrees right now. Good , lets start the show.

I returned to the street where I saw Kim possible. Looks like that idiots intelligence were good enough,because she was returning. I started walking like a drunk. Holding my arms on my sides I swaggered till I come at the steps of the entrance . When she noticed me from away, she had that confused/worried look on her face. Good,she swallowed the bait. I kept swaggering,but slower and slower each step. Finally, I fell on the sidewalk ,breathing weakly

I heard her foot steps , she was running like a crazy horse. She kneeled beside me , cradled my head :

" Are you okay ? kid tell me ... Are you okay?

" Uhhhhh...Uhhhhhhhh"

" Kid , are you okay? Talk to me , please! "

" Uhhhhh ... Uhhhhhhh"

Then I fainted. She picked me up , and rushed to her house like her feet on fire. " Good " , I thought . First phase is successfull. Now I must plan how to deceive Shego.

Chapter 2 is finished people. Im waiting for reviews :) pweese :) thanks to everybody beforehand


End file.
